Men jag glömmer dig inte
by MandooH
Summary: Goyle har alltid varit ensam och olycklig, hunsad av Malfoy och Crabbe. När han så en dag hittar några ord skrivna på en pulpet, när han lär känna någon, när han lär känna ett annat slags liv, kommer han våga stå upp för det?
1. Kapitel I

_Look, if you had one shot or one opportunity_

_To seize everything you ever wanted in one moment_

_Would you capture it or just let it slip?_

**DEL 1**

Det blanka, vassa knivbladet svävade ovanför hans handled. Han andades stötvis. Det var så nära. Han skulle bara behöva sänka bladet några centimeter och trycka på. Sedan skulle allt ordna sig, smärtan inuti skulle få ge efter för den fysiska smärtan. Hans sorger skulle rinna ut genom det lilla jacket tillsammans med allt blod. Det var i alla fall vad han inbillade sig. Han hade aldrig skurit sig, han hade aldrig låtit det blänkandet bladet glida längs handleden. Han hade aldrig sett det röda blodet flyta på riktigt.

Skolklockan ringde och väckte Gregory Goyle ur sina tankar. Kvickt vek han ihop fickkniven, slet åt sig sin väska och lämnade toaletten. Draco skulle inte vara nöjd om han kom försent. Inte för att Draco någonsin var nöjd. Den blonda pojken hade kommenderat på Goyle ända sedan deras första dag på Hogwarts och Goyle hade lytt honom. För det var så han var uppväxt. Ända sedan liten hade han blivit uppfostrad att vara musklerna, inte hjärnan. Hans pappa hade alltid sagt att bara man lärde sig att tjäna rätt personer kunde man komma långt här i livet. Goyle fnös, som om hans pappa kommit någonstans överhuvudtaget. Det enda han någonsin gjort var att tjäna Mörkrets Herre och även om Goyle aldrig skulle tänka den tanken högt, så var han inte säker på att Mörkrets Herres väg var den rätta vägen att gå.

"Var har du hållit hus?" fräste Malfoy när Goyle dök upp utanför Förvandlingskonsten.

"Öhum … ingenstans", sade Goyle med korkad röst.

"Hur skall man ha någon nytta av dig när du bara försvinner hela tiden?" Malfoy höjde på ögonbrynet. "Jag borde göra mig av med dig, så värdelös som du är.

Goyle bara nickade och stirrade dumt framför sig. Den var något av hans specialitet, den korkade, tomma blicken. Den tycktes dessutom vara precis vad folk ville se. Med hjälp av den slapp han undan onödiga frågor.

"Annat är det med Crabbe" muttrade Malfoy. "Honom kan man lita på!" Goyle lyssnade inte mera. Crabbe hade just dykt upp i mängden, med ett belåtet grin på läpparna. Goyles hjärta hoppade över ett slag. Varför fick Crabbe honom alltid att känna sig så här? Det var inte normalt. Ändå hade den muskulösa pojken fått hans handflator att svettas och hans hjärta att slå fortare så länge han kunde minnas.

McGonagall kom gående längs korridoren. Hon bar en sträng uppsyn, som alltid, men Goyle tyckte att hon alltid såg extra sträng ut när hon skulle ha just deras klass. Han satte på sig det överlägsna flinet och följde efter Crabbe och Malfoy in i klassrummet. De tre slog sig ner på sina vanliga platser mitt i klassrummet.

"Idag skall vi börja med en ytterst avancerade form av Förvandlingskonst, att förvandla möbler till djur" McGonagall såg på dem alla i tur och ordning, som om hon försökte mäta dem och se ifall de var redo för den svåra uppgiften. "Vi skall börja med teorin idag. Ta fram era böcker" Hela klassen stönade, men högst stönade Malfoy. Crabbe och Goyle stönade med honom, precis som de förväntades göra.

"Sidan 230. Läs kapitlet tyst för er själva. Jag upprepar tyst" tillade hon med en sträng blick på Malfoy som börjat viska något till Crabbe.

Klassen tystnade och koncentrerade sig på sina böcker. Alla utom Malfoy. Han gav Goyle en liten fyrkantig låda i skydd under pulpeten. Goyle behövde bara kasta en blick på den för att förstå vad det var: en av Filibusters mini fyrverkerier.

"Teori suger verkligen," viskade Malfoy. "Skall vi liva upp saker och ting lite?"

Goyle nickade likgiltigt och riktade fyrverkeripjäsen mot McGonagalls ryggtavla. Malfoy smög fram sin trollstav och räknade tyst ner från tre innan han tände eld på stubintråden. Pjäsen frästa lågt och satte av mot läraren i Förvandlingskonst. Den var bara en halv meter ifrån henne när den exploderade i en kaskad av gnistor. McGonagall vände sig tvärt om och fräste:

"Vem är det, som borde få en lektion i hur man uppför sig?" Hennes stål, hökblick gled över klassen och stannade på Malfoy. Den bleka pojken pekade på Goyle. Goyle var på vippen att peka tillbaka, men hindrade sig i sista sekunden. Det var inte så saker och ting fungerade.

"Var det du Goyle?" frågade McGonagall vasst. När ingen svarade fortsatte hon: "Nåväl, hur som helst börjar det vara på tiden att splittra på drömtrion. Goyle gå och sätt dig längst bak i hörnet. Crabbe, längst fram. Sätt fart"

De båda storväxta pojkarna reste sig och bytta lydigt plats, även om Crabbe gjorde ett antal miner åt McGonagalls rygg. Goyle satte sig ner i pulpeten längst bak. Han visste att han hade kommit lindrigt undan. I hemlighet gladde han sig också åt att inte behöva sitta bredvid Malfoy. "Återgå till ert läsande" ljöd McGonagalls stämma.

Goyle stirrade ner i boken, men han kunde inte koncentrera sig. Istället gled hans blick över pulpeten. Den var lika nerklottrad som de andra bänkarna i klassrummet. Lysande kärleksförklaringar och bläcksvarta svordomar trängdes på träytan. Här hade mången Hogwarts elev kluddat ner sin livshistoria. En kort liten dikt i övre högra hörnet fångade hans blick. Den var skriven med rött bläck.

_Smärtan följer mig dag och natt_

_Den hindrar mig från att vara mig själv_

_De hindrar mig från att vara mig själv_

_Om jag bara hade modet att bryta mig loss_

_Men det är bara en illusion. _

Inget vidare poesi, tänkte Goyle för sig själv, men ändå kände han sig dragen till de glänsande röda orden. De beskrev exakt hur han kände sig. Kunde det möjligen finnas någon annan som honom? Någon som var lika ensam och nedtryckt. Han kastade en hastig blick på Crabbe, men den andra pojken var upptagen med att i smyg försöka sätta i sig så många muffins som möjligt. Kvickt plockade han upp fjäderpennan och skrev ett svar under de röda orden.

_Du har så rätt. Det är för jävligt._

Han kastade en till blick ut över klassrummet, men alla var försjunkna i sina böcker. Ingen hade sett honom göra något så mesigt som att skriva ett mesigt svar till en mesig dikt på en pulpet.

"Hallå Potter! Du ser ut som om du svalt en burk grodyngel. Fast det gör du ju alltid!" Malfoy log hånfullt mot trion från Gryffindor. Goyle ställde sig bakom honom och såg hotfull ut.

"Kom, så går vi" sade Ron och himlade med ögonen. För ett flyktigt ögonblick funderade Goyle över hur det skulle ha varit om han hade varit i Gryffindor, om han hade haft äkta vänner. Naturligtvis hade det aldrig varit ett alternativ. Hans far skulle ha dödat honom om han inte hamnat i Slytherin. Bokstavligen.

"Vesslan är lika feg som alltid." ropade Malfoy efter Gryffindor trion. "Du har mera pengar än mod och _det _säger något". Crabbe flinade högt och Goyle hängde på. Som alltid när Malfoy nämnde familjen Weasley eller deras ekonomiska situation, gjorde Ron ett utfall mot dem. Harry och Hermione hindrade honom och släpade med sig den svärande rödhåringen bort längs korridoren.

De tre Slytherin eleverna tittade skrattandes efter dem. "Typiskt Weasley att tappa humöret." sade Malfoy. "Han borde kanske kontakta en psykolog?" Goyle kände en plötslig lust att vara ensam. Han stämde in i Crabbes bullrande skratt, men när skrattet ebbat ut sade han: "Jag tror jag måste besöka toaletten."

Malfoy tittade misstänkt på honom. "Din blåsas minimala volym slutar aldrig att förvåna mig." Crabbe skrattade, men Goyle kunde inte förmå sig till att följa hans exempel. Istället mumlade han: "Vi ses i uppehållsrummet." och vaggade klumpigt ner för korridoren till toaletterna.

Väl inne i ett bås låste han om sig och klättrade upp på toalettstolen. Den var såklart alldeles för liten för hans enorma kroppshydda, men genom att ta spjärn mot båsets gröna trävägg lyckades han ändå upprätta en något så när bekväm ställning. Han fumlade i fickan och plockade fram mugglarfickkniven. Hans hjärta dunkade snabbare när han höll den ovanför sin handled. Kanske idag skulle han äntligen få släppa ut sina sorger. Till sin stora förvåning kom han att tänka på de röda orden på pulpeten i förvandlingskonstklassrummet.

Hade den person någonsin skurit sig? Var det en han eller hon? Han fällde ihop kniven. Var det någon han träffade varje dag? Men då skulle han väl ha sett dess smärta?

En tanke flög genom hans huvud. _Ser man min smärta? _Det gick upp för honom att all smärta inte syns utanpå. Speciellt inte när den ligger så djupt rotade inuti en att den har blivit en del av din vardag, en del av din karaktär. Han försökte minnas när han senast varit lycklig. När han skrattade åt Malfoy skämt om Weasleys pengar och mod. Visst hade det varit lycka? Vad skulle det annars vara?


	2. Kapitel II

**DEL 2**

Goyle kunde inte sova den kvällen. Det var visserligen inget konstigt. Han hade ofta svårt att sova. Ibland var det på grund av alla de blandade känslor som Crabbe skapade inom honom. Han kunde ligga vaken flera timmar och föreställa sig hur det skulle kännas att ha den andra pojken bredvid sig.

Ibland var det på grund av längtan efter ett annat liv, bland andra människor. Ett liv där framgång inte mättes i mordlystenhet och renblodighet. Och ibland var det på grund av något annat. En känsla i maggropen som han inte kunde bli av med, var det dåligt samvete?

Dessa känslor kom alltid till honom sent på kvällen eller mitt i natten. Det var känslor han skuffade undan på dagarna och gömde i en avlägsen del av sitt huvud. Ibland undrade han om någon annan i hans sovsal någonsin känt på det här viset. Det var nog mera troligt att det var han som var onormal.

Hans blick gled över till sängen bredvid där Crabbe låg på rygg och snarkade högt. En sugande känsla av längtan kröp fram inom Goyle. Den gjorde ont. Och den skulle aldrig komma att tillfredsställas. Vad var det för fel på honom? Det skulle vara så lätt att bara stiga upp, smyga fram till den andra pojkens säng och slå armarna om honom. Men det var inte ett alternativ och hade aldrig varit det heller.

På torsdagsmorgonen, var det åter dags för Förvandlingskonst. Goyle gillade inte Förvandlingskonst. Inte för att han var dålig på det, utan för att han inte fick vara bra på det. Han och Crabbe skulle vara korkade. Det var Malfoy som skulle vara smart. Allting var bara ett skådespel utan slut. Man spelade sin roll så väl man kunde, för ingen visste vad som hände när ridån gick för.

"Sätt dig här," väste Malfoy och klappade på stolen bredvid sig, när de trädde in i klassrummet. McGonagall var snabbare. "Goyle, du har väl inte glömt din nya plats?" sade hon barskt. Goyle satte på sig en neutral blick och lomade iväg till pulpeten längst bak. En liten gnista av iver brann i hans mage, kanske skulle den röda pennan ha skrivit något mer? Han satte sig och plockade fram sina böcker.

"Idag skall vi börja praktisera förvandling av möbler." började McGonagall, men Goyle lyssnade inte. Han stirrade på tio nya röda ord, som fanns att läsa under hans egna spretiga bokstäver från tisdagslektionen. _Finns du verkligen? Jag trodde jag var ensam i världen. _Snabbt plockade han fram sin fjäderpenna och bläckflaska, men hindrade sig sedan. De andra i klassen satt uppmärksamt och lyssnade på vad McGonagall berättade.

Goyle vände åter blicken mot pulpeten. Han doppade fjäderpennan i bläckhornet och skrev skyndsamt ner orden: _Jag trodde JAG var ensam. Det suger verkligen, eller hur? Får man veta vem du är? _Han visste inte riktigt vad han menade med den andra meningen, men det skulle se dumt ut att stryka över den, så han lät den stå. Hastigt skruvade han på locket till bläckhornet och placerade det och fjäderpennan tillbaka i sin väska. Han blåste lite på bläcket så att det skulle torka fortare. Till sist ansåg han det vara torrt nog och placerade en bok på det. I samma ögonblick slutade McGonagall berätta och gav dem alla i uppgift att, innan lektionens slut, förvandla sin stol till en gris.

De hade Förvandlingskonst tre gånger i veckan, på Tisdag, Torsdag och Fredag. Visserligen visste Goyle att chansen att "Den Röda Pennan" skulle hinna svara något på ett drygt dygn nästan obefintligt, men han kunde inte släcka den lilla gnuttan av hopp inom sig. Det var sällan han känt något sådant som hopp. Hans dagliga känslodos bestod oftast av förtvivlan och längtan. Hopp kändes bra, det var en känsla han gillade. Det skulle ha varit ännu bättre om han kunnat försäkra sig om att den lilla gnuttan inte skulle försvinna dagen därpå.

"Goyle ge hit pumpajuicen! Goyle! JÄVLA IDIOT LANGA HIT DEN DÅ!" Goyle tittade upp och sträckte sig efter juicen åt Malfoy. Han bannade sig själv för att han varit ouppmärksam. Med lite otur kunde Malfoy sura över det här hela dagen. Fast egentligen hade det inte varit hans fel. Det var personen på pulpetens fel. Han hade kollat efter henne (utan att veta varför tänkte han på personen som en hon) i Stora Salen, undrat vem det kunde vara. Kanske satt hon bara några meter ifrån honom?

Dörren till salen öppnades och Potter och hans gäng trädde in, tätt följda av flickan Weasley och hennes pojkvän för tillfället, Dean Thomas.

"Pottiga Potter" mumlade Draco bistert. "Han lyckades undkomma Mörkrets Herre, men han kan inte ens charma slynan han drömmer om"

Goyle följde Dracos blick. Potter satt och stirrade på flickan Weasley, vad hette hon ens i förnamn? Den blonda pojken fortsatte: "Se på hans trånande blickar. I huvudet har han henne säkert avklädd redan." Crabbe och Goyle nickade medhållande. "Vad ser han ens i henne? Äcklig och ful är vad hon är!" Malfoy gjorde en äcklad grimas.

"Och hon har legat med typ halva skolan" grymtade Crabbe.

"Skulle inte förvåna mig om hon legat med sina bröder också" fnyste Malfoy. "Eller hur, Goyle? Håller du inte med?"

Goyle nickade och sade: "Äcklig är vad hon är!" Men längst inne höll han inte med honom. Flickan Weasley såg inte direkt dålig ut. Skulle man vara ärlig var hon inte bara snygg utan till och med urläcker. Malfoy reste sig. "Kom nu!"

Goyles nervositet steg mer och mer längs med dagen. De hade Förvandlingskonst näst sista timmen, efter Försvar mot Svartkonster. Snapes lektioner brukade vara bland de minst olidliga, eftersom den kroknästa professorn var den första någonsin som inte verkade hata Goyle. Naturligtvis särbehandlade han alla Slytherin elever, men det var ändå en känsla att för en gångs skulle få uppleva något annat än glåpord och nedvärderande blickar.

Den här lektionen var det dock annorlunda. Den stundande Förvandlinskonst lektionen gjorde sig påmind från alla håll. Saken blev inte bättre av att han var satt att jobba i par med Crabbe, vilket alltid distraherade honom.

Efter en evighet ringde klockan som signalerade att lektionen var slut. Goyle satte på sig sin korkade, tomma blick och följde tyst med resten av klassen i ett försök att tygla sin iver. Det här var korkat! Han var korkad! Det var bara ord på en pulpet. Slytherinpojken upprepade dessa ord för sig själv medan han väntade utanför klassrummet och när McGonagall slutligen släppte in dem. Han gick raka vägen till sin plats längst bak utan att se hur McGonagall förvånat höjde på ögonbrynen. Goyle brukade inte vara samarbetsvillig.

Väl framme vid sin bänk vågade han först inte titta och han lovade sig själv att aldrig, aldrig mera hoppas på något. Han satte sig och vände sedan långsamt blicken mot bänken. Hon (nu gav han personen ett kön igen!) hade svarat! Och ett långt svar dessutom! Han noterade att ytan under det var alldeles ren ifrån annat klott. Det hade den bergis inte varit förut. Hon måste ha använt sig av någon form av utsuddningsbesvärjelse för att städa upp bordet innan hon skrev. Det betydde att hon inte kunde vara alltför korkad! För ett ögonblick kom han att tänka på Hermione Granger, Potters kompis, men det var omöjligt.

Han böjde sig över pulpeten och började läsa den mystiska personens svar. Hon nämnde inte sitt namn, vilket var föga överraskande, men det kom fram att hon var en hon. Hon gillade quidditch. Hon nämnde inte sitt elevhem, men efter att ha läst hennes text tre gånger var Goyle hundra procent säker på att hon inte var ifrån Slytherin. När han nästan kunde hennes meddelande utantill plockade han fram sina skolsaker och sin trollstav. Böjd över pulpeten, så att ingen skulle se vad han gjorde, mumlade han slumpmässiga ord i försök att komma fram till utsuddningsbesvärjelsen Hon använt. När en av hans besvärjelser tyst brände ett litet hål i pulpeten gav han upp. Längs kanterna, där det var som minst skrivet, plitade han ner ett svar till henne, som inkluderade en förfrågan om hur man utförde utsuddningsbesvärjelsen. Det fanns så mycket han ville säga henne, men pulpeten var inte stor nog. Han lämnade klassrummet utan att minnas ett enda ord professor McGonagall sagt och med samma fras ringande i öronen hela tiden: Jag är inte ensam längre!


	3. Kapitel III

**DEL 3**

Nästa vecka rusade Goyle till varenda lektion i Förvandlingskonst. Han var först inne i klassrummet, men han uppfattade inte ett ord om att förvandla möbler till djur. När han skulle öva praktiskt gick det inte mycket bättre. Det var omöjligt för honom att inte snegla på de röda orden på pulpeten hela tiden. Inte för att han kunde sänka sitt betyg mera. Han hade redan det lägsta godkända vitsordet, eftersom han aldrig fick överglänsa Malfoy.

Även om professor McGongall inte lade märke till någon förändring, så gjorde Malfoy det. Han gav Goyle ett antal vinkar och varningar om vad som skulle hända om bristen på uppmärksamhet inte fick ett slut. Goyle lyssnade och han förstod att om han inte slutade skriva till den mystiska flickan skulle det gå mycket illa för honom, milt sagt. Varje lektion sade han till sig själv att det här var sista gången, men nästa lektion skrev svarade han henne ändå.

Snart visade det sig dock att han skulle få hjälp med att följa Malfoys rekommendation. Det var torsdag och Förvandlingskonst. Goyle kunde inte förstå att det bara var dryga två veckor sedan han sett Hennes dikt. Det kändes som åratal. Någonting hade fötts inom honom. Han visste inte vad det var, han hade aldrig känt något liknande, men han visste att det var direkt kopplat till innehavaren av den röda pennan, eftersom känslan steg inom honom varje gång han närmade sig McGonagalls klassrum och hennes ord på pulpeten.

Han skulle just plita ner några välvalda ord om sin uppväxt när McGonagalls röst irriterat höjde sig över klassen: "Okej, det räcker Pulley! Packa dina saker och flytta dig längst bak! Goyle, återvänd till din egen plats!"

Goyle fick bråttom att pack ihop sina saker. Han undrade om han borde använda utsuddningsbesvärjelsen på hela sin konversation med Henne, men innan han hunnit dra fram sin trollstav var Pulley där. Det självsäkra grinet, som vanligtvis prydde hans fula ansikte var försvunnet. Buttert slängde han ner sin taniga kropp vid bänken och Goyle hade inget annat val än att strosa fram till platsen bredvid Malfoy. Han kastade en blick på den blonda pojken och skyndade sig sedan att ge McGonagall ett överlägset leende. "Minsta lilla, och jag flyttar dig någon annanstans!" varnade hon strängt. Goyle slutade inte le utan vände sig oberört mot blomvasen han skulle förvandla. Inuti var han inte lika oberörd. Tänk om Hon nu trodde att han inte längre ville skriva med henne? Eller ännu värre, tänk om Pulley hittade konversationen och förstod att Goyle var den som skrivit?

Men lektionen gick och Pulley sade inget, antingen hade han inte sett den, eller så hade han inte förstått vad den betytt. När det tillslut ringde ut slappnade Goyle av. Om Pulley inte märkt konversationen idag, skulle han knappast märka den överhuvudtaget. Goyle kände sig nöjd. Nu var det över. Han borde kanske gå och tacka Pulley som hjälpt honom att undkomma Malfoys bestraffning. Men någonstans inne i Goyle började den nya, okända känslan gnagande ersättas av en annan, mycket välbekant känsla: dåligt samvete!

Den kvällen återvände Goyle till uppehållsrummet efter en sen middag i Stora Salen med Crabbe. När de var yngre hade de ofta gjort saker tillsammans, man kunde kanske ha sagt att de var bästisar, men med tiden hade Crabbe förändrats och haft mindre och mindre tid för Goyle. Nu hade de dock suttit vid Slytherinbordet fastbeslutna att tömma det på mat (vilket var en möjlig uppgift eftersom kärlen hela tiden fylldes med mera mat).

Skrattande åt någon grotesk vits slängde de sig i en stor soffa. Goyle kände längtan och lusten ända ut i fingertopparna. Han måste vara den lyckligaste personen på hela Hogwarts just nu! Crabbe kastade sig över honom och brottade ner honom på golvet, bara för att sedan stelna till och lyssna. Röster kom svävande från soffgruppen i andra ändan av rummet.

"… och så fällde hon någon kommentar om att jag skulle reta upp narglarna." Högljudda skratt följde. "Gud, den kärringen är korkad!"

"Men hon har en snygg kropp. Inte en speciellt dålig kombination."

"För henne är den rätt dålig, men inte för oss!" De hördes mera skratt. Crabbe släppte taget om Goyle och reste sig. "Vem pratar ni om?" frågade han med dov bas stämma och korsade rummet på fyra långa kliv. Smått besviken följde Goyle efter.

"Luna Lovegood", flinade Ronald Montague. Han var inte precis nöjd över sitt förnamn eftersom en viss Ronalds tvillingbröder skuffat in hans äldre bror i ett borttrollningsskåp förra läsåret.

"Stolliga Lollan? Från Ravenclaw?" Crabbe höjde på ögonbrynen. "Vad tänder folk riktigt på nu förtiden?" Utan att vända sig om tillade han: "Jag är törstig, hämta mig ett glas vatten Goyle!"

Utan att tveka skyndade sig Goyle till kannan med vatten mellan dörrarna till sovsalarna. "Är det verkligen nödvändigt att domdera med honom sådär?" sade en annan av pojkarna i sofforna, Johnson, i ett försök till en diskret viskning. "Det är den ända nytta man kan ha av honom" svarade Crabbe utan att bry sig om att sänka rösten. "Malfoy säger det också hela tiden, han är värdelös!"

Goyle kände ett styng av smärta i magen, men han ignorerade det. Det var inte direkt första gången Crabbe fällde en nedlåtande kommentar. Rak i ryggen gick Goyle tillbaka till soffgruppen, medan han satte på sig sitt tomma ansiktsuttryck. Crabbe tog emot vattnet utan att tacka och vände sig åter till de andra.

Dagen därpå trädde Goyle in i McGonagalls klassrum utan de senaste veckornas entusiasm. Till hans stora förvåning gjorde det ont. Ilsket satte han sig ner på sin stol. Han hatade sig själv för att han hade släppt den okände flickan så nära in på sitt liv. Helvete! Malfoy höjde ett förvånat ögonbryn när Goyle slängde ner skolväskan på golvet med en duns. En arg Goyle var inget att leka med, men Goyle var sällan arg på eget initiativ, snarare på Malfoys order.

"Kanske det går att göra något av dig än," hånlog Malfoy. Goyle hann inte svara för just då tog professor McGongall till orda.

"Idag skall vi övergå till riktigt stora möbler. Får jag be er alla att resa er och ta er saker från era pulpeter?" De få som plockat fram något plockade lydigt undan det och reste sig sedan. McGonagall viftade lätt med sin stav och fick alla pulpeter och stolar att rada sig på varandra i snygga staplar mot väggen. Sedan viftade hon igen och lika många klädskåp som det fanns elever dök upp. "Sådär. Alla väljer var sitt skåp. Målet är att förvandla det till en ko. Sätt i gång!"

Det hördes spridda stönanden, en ko var ett enormt djur, det skulle inte bli lätt! Goyle följde efter Crabbe och Malfoy till en trio skåp i ett hörn.

"Det suger verkligen det här," sade Malfoy bittert.

"Absolut" svarade Crabbe. Goyle nickade häftigt och sade: "Ni har rätt!" Malfoy viftade lite löjligt på sin trollstav. Goyle följde inte hans exempel eftersom något annat fångat hans blick. De stod alldeles bredvid de uppradade pulpeterna och ifrån pulpeten närmast lyste ord skrivna med rött bläck. Det krängde till i Goyles mage. Malfoy fick INTE se det! Han skulle just flytta sig någon annanstans när han såg en grupp ord han inte kände igen. Hon hade svarat på hans halva text!

En blick på Malfoy och Crabbe övertygade honom om att de var tillräckligt försjunkna i sin diskussion om McGongalls brister. Hastigt tog Goyle ett steg närmare och läste så snabbt han kunde de nya orden._ Är allt okej? Ditt svar verkade så stympat. Kan vi inte ses? Imorgon kväll klockan åtta bakom statyn av Boris den Bortkomne?_

"Hittar du något intressant?" Goyle hoppade till vid ljudet av Malfoys röst. "Nej, inget," svarade han och flyttade genast blicken till sitt skåp. "Måste bara förbereda mig mentalt … jag menar … hmm … tänka … du vet?" Men Malfoy lyssnade inte. Hans blick hade vandrat över till pulpeten där Hon skrivit med sin röda penna. Nu gällde det att tänka snabbt! Så tyst han kunde viskade Goyle: Incendio! Skåpet som Crabbe tränade på fattade genast eld och tumultet som uppstod i klassen fick Malfoy att slita uppmärksamheten från pulpeten. Så kvickt som Goyles stora kroppsmassa tillät honom vände han sig mot de röda orden och använde viskande utsuddningsbesvärjelsen på hela deras konversation. Han andades lättat ut, nu fanns det inga bevis. Det var verkligen i grevens tid, för McGonagall hade släckt det brinnande skåpet och klasskamraterna koncentrerade sig åter på sina skåp.

Malfoy skyndade fram till pulpeten för att läsa orden han trodde skulle stå där, men han blev besviken. Ilsket kastade han en misstänksam blick på Goyle, som stirrade på skåpet med pannan rynkad i låtsaskoncentration. Inuti strålade hela hans själ. Han hade lyckats lura Malfoy och han skulle träffa Henne imorgon. I slutet av lektion, alldeles innan han lämnade klassrummet lät han trollstaven forma orden _Ok. Vi ses._ på bänk ytan.


	4. Kapitel IV

**DEL 4**

Under fredagen besökte Goyle toaletten varenda rast och han stannade där hela dubbeltimmen i Trolldryckskonst. Hans inre var i uppror. Vad hade han gett sig in på? Han var inte direkt skolans älsklings pojke, såklart skulle hon ändra sig när hon fick veta vem han var. Ingen skulle frivilligt umgås med Gregory Goyle, ingen! Kniven i hans hand darrade ovanför handleden. Han borde inte gå till mötesplatsen ikväll och han skulle inte heller! Det kunde bara gå åt helvete. Det hade varit ett misstag att återuppta kontakten med henne. Han skulle följa Crabbe och Malfoy till uppehållsrummet samma kväll och sitta där och snacka skit om Gryffindorarna, precis som vilken annan kväll som helst.

Men när han väl bestämt sig kände han sig inte ett dugg bättre än förut. Nervositeten och rädslan hade släppt, men av någon anledning fylldes han huvud av Henne, ensam, gråtande bakom statyn. Han föreställde sig att hon hade brunt, långt hår och bruna, stora ögon. Bilden av de ögonen, fyllda med tårar, fick hans inre att krympa ihop. Vad höll han på att göra? Han måste vara den ruttnaste, elakaste varelsen på jorden. Så sant, tänkta han. Jag är en rutten och förskräcklig människa, det har jag alltid varit.

Ovanpå alltihop låg också en nyfikenhet. Han ville så gärna veta vem hon var, om hon verkligen fanns! Han ville se om hennes ögon var så vackra som han trodde, om hennes hud var så slät som han föreställde sig och om hennes röst var så melodiskt som han kände på sig. Mest av allt ville han veta om hon, möjligtvis, var så desperat att hon skulle ge en skitstövel som honom en chans.

Han lyckades slinka in i Trollformel klassrummet, deras sista lektion för dagen, utan att behöva svara på Malfoys frågor om hans frånvaro på Trolldrycken. Det var visserligen bara en kortvarig lättnad, efter lektionen skulle han vara tvungen att ge tillfredsställande svar. Om han bara kunde skuffa ut Röda Pennan ur sitt huvud, men bilden av henne, gråtande på statysockeln, trängde hela tiden in i hans huvud. Om han trots allt skulle gå dit, bara för att ta en titt, för att se till att hon inte grät allt för mycket. Han skulle inte ens behöva visa sig.

När klockan till slut ringde och eleverna vällde ut ur klassrummet grep Malfoy tag i Goyles arm och väste i hans öra: "Var var du?"

Goyle skulle just svara på sitt mest korkade vis, men blicken i Malfoys ögon fick honom att hindra sig. "Jag … jag hade ont i magen," mumlade han med sänkt blick.

Malfoy höjde ögonbrynen, på sitt absoluta Malfoy vis. "För mycket lunch, som vanligt? Hur många gånger skall jag behöva säga dig att du inte behöver ta femdubbla portioner varje gång!"

"Men det är så gott!" hävdade Goyle med sin dummaste stämma. Dessutom åt han inte ens hälften så mycket som Crabbe.

"Det lär väl aldrig bli någon fason på dig." Malfoy släppte taget och vinkade till sig Crabbe. Goyle följde lydigt efter.

Goyle största problem var att komma undan Crabbe och Malfoy, men halv åtta gav ödet honom sin chans! Pojkarna i Slytherin spenderade sin fredagskväll framför brasan i uppehållsrummet, var de pratade skit om eleverna i de andra elevhemmen och de Slytherin elever som inte var närvarande.

Crabbe verkade lite nervös och inte så avslappnad som han annors brukade vara. Tillslut böjde han sig fram och viskade åt Malfoy: "Kan jag visa dig det nu?"

Malfoy viskade irriterat tillbaka. "Okej, okej, men det är bäst att det är bra. Det är inte ens meningen att du skall känna till det här!" De kastade en blick på Goyle och reste sig sedan, tydligen omedvetna om att Goyle hört varje ord de sagt.

"Vi måste gå, vi ses senare," informerade Malfoy och så lämnade de Goyle ensam kvar vid brasan. Det var inte sällan de gjorde såhär, men Goyle kunde verkligen inte bry sig mindre än han gjorde idag.

Så fort sovsalsdörren stängdes bakom hans så kallade "vänner" lämnade han uppehållsrummet och satte fart genom slottet. Det var viktigt att han hann till mötesplatsen före henne, så att han kunde hitta ett bra gömställe. Korridorerna var nästan tomma eftersom utegångsförbudet skulle träda i kraft om en timme. Goyle snabbade på stegen och nådde snart sjunde våningen. Boris den Bortkomne stod tyst på sin sockel, mitt emot en tom vägg, och såg mycket bortkommen ut. Nedanför honom satt en flicka. Hon var redan här! Han stannade upp i skuggorna och försökte urskilja hennes drag, men han var för långt ifrån. Det var omöjligt att ens bestämma färgen på hennes hår, dock såg det inte brunt ut och det var mycket kortare än han trott. Hon grät inte, hon såg … hoppfull ut.

En stund stod han där och bara betraktade henne. Det var något i hennes uppenbarelse som fick honom att känna ett stort lugn. Han skulle kunna stå där och titta på henne resten av kvällen. Allt eftersom minuterna gick förändrade henens ställning, hon blev otåligare och började skruva på sig. Goyle insåg att det var nu han borde gå därifrån. Eller borde han stiga fram? Skulle han våga det? Osäkert tog han ett halvt steg bakåt och med ett **brak** stötte han sin fot i en rustning.

Flickan flög upp. "Vem där?" Nu kunde han inte gömma sig mera och han svor lågt över sin egen dumhet när han steg fram i ljuset. Hon kisade mot honom, men henne ansikte var försänkt i skugga så han kunde inte se hennes anletsdrag.

"Är … är det du …?" började hon trevande. "Är det dig jag … skrivit åt?"

Goyle nickade långsamt och förväntade sig se en besvikelsen i hennes ansikte, men den dök inte upp. Säkrare på sig själv frågade han försiktigt: "Kan jag se dig ordentligt?"

Först såg hon förvirrad ut, som om hon inte förstod vad han sade, men sedan tog hon ett försiktigt steg ut ur skuggorna, även hon.

Ljuset från facklorna på väggarna föll på hennes yviga röda hårman och de klarbruna ögonen glittrade. Bruna, precis som han gissat. Flickan Weasley log försiktigt och frågade: "Du trodde inte att det skulle vara jag, eller hur?"

Goyle skakade på huvudet. Han var alltför medveten om sin kropp och han kände sig klumpig och ful. Flickan Weasleys ansiktsuttryck förändrades. "Du är besviken, eller hur?"

"Nej! Absolut inte!" Han mötte hennes blick och försökte sig på ett leende. "Bara överraskad."

Hon såg tillbaka på honom, vänligare igen. "Goyle, eller hur?"

Goyle nickade. "Och du är Weasley." Ögonblickligen skämdes han över den töntiga repliken, men Flickan Weasley verkade inte ha märkt något. Istället tog hon några steg närmare.

"Jag har ett förnamn också. Ginny."

Goyle nickade igen, hans nacke började kännas lite stel, men han visste inte vad annat han skulle säga.

"Har inte du ett förnamn?" frågade hon skämtsamt.

Goyle rodnade lätt. "Hm … jo, men alltså det är få som någonsin använt det."

"Men du kommer väl ihåg det?" undrade hon lite retsamt.

"Gregory" grymtade Goyle och sänkte genast blicken för att inte visa att han rodnade igen.

"Gregory." Ginny såg ut som om hon smakade på namnet. "Då kan jag kalla dig Greg, eller?"

Goyle såg upp och log lite. "Jag har aldrig haft ett smeknamn förut."

Ginny log tillbaka. "Nu har du ett." Det blev tyst. Det var inte en obekväm tystnad, men det var ändå en tystnad som ville bli bruten.

"Så, hur är det med Malfoy och Crabbe? Behandlar de dig fortfarande som en påse skit?" ville Ginny veta. "För jag antar att det var de du avsåg när du skrev?"

Goyle nickade åter. Han hade helt glömt bort hur mycket han egentligen anförtrott den här flickan via pulpetens hårda träyta. Det var en helt annan sak att tala om det öga mot öga med en riktig, levande person.

"Det är väl som vanligt," sade Goyle.

Ginny betraktade honom. "Du skall inte låta dem trycka ner dig, hör du det? Stå upp för dig själv!"

"Lättare sagt än gjort," mumlade han. "Hur är det med dig och Thomas då? Kommer ni bli tillsammans igen? För jag gissar att det var han _du_ syftade på."

Nu var det Ginnys tur att tystna. "Knappast, det är nog över för gott skulle jag tro."

Tystnaden sänkte sig åter över dem båda. Goyle kunde inte komma på något mera att säga, men till slut kände han sig tvungen att bryta tystnaden, inte minst eftersom Ginny brutit den förra gången.

"Jag antar att jag borde gå nu."

"Jag med, antar jag," svarade Ginny åt sina skor.

"Ja, hejdå då."

"Hejdå"

Goyle vände sig om för att gå, men han hann inte långt innan Ginnys röst avbröt honom.

"Greg?"

Goyle vände sig om. "Ja?"

"Kan jag träffa dig igen?"

Goyle hjärta tickade fortare. "Visst, om du vill."

"Här, samma tid, imorgon?"

"Passar bra."

"Okej, vi ses imorgon då."

"Vi ses."


	5. Kapitel V

**DEL 5**

Den kvällen kunde Goyle lägga till en alldeles ny orsak till listan på varför han inte kunde somna på kvällarna. Crabbe dök inte upp i hans tankar en ända gång, och han önskade inte att han var någon annan. Inte heller plågades han av dåligt samvete. Faktum var att han fortfarande inte hade något namn på den nya känslan, men han visste att han tyckte om den. När han tillslut somnade, vid tre tiden, var det inte den vanliga oroliga sömnen, utan en lugn och tillfreds sömn. Han hade en känsla av att allting skulle bli bra, även om han inte visste riktigt vad han menade med "bra".

Klockan åtta väcktes Goyle abrupt ur sin sömn, men han kände sig ändå mer utvilad än på länge. Han öppnade inte ögonen genast, utan dröjde kvar vid den fina drömmen han haft. Flickan Weasley hade varit med i den och det hade varit vår. Våta och iskalla droppar träffade hans ansikte som stenbumlingar. Han slog upp ögonen och såg Crabbe stå böjd över sängen. Den breda pojken log hånfullt och torkade av den våta spetsen på sin trollstav på himmelssängens förhängen.

"Upp med dig slöfock!" kommenderade han.

Goyle motstod frestelsen att helt enkelt vända sig åt andra hållet och somna om. Han visste att han i så fall inte skulle komma undan ostraffad. Istället satte han sig upp i sängen och undrade tyst vad som fått sjusovaren Crabbe att stiga upp den här tiden en lördagsmorgon.

"Klä dig raskt! Malfoy behöver oss!"

Såklart handlade det om Malfoy. Goyle kvävde en gäspning och började gräva i kofferten efter rena kläder.

Medan han klädde sig funderade han varför han känt sig så fridfull när han vaknade och minnena från gårdagen sköljde över honom. Han sneglade på Crabbe, som stod och snackade med Pulley, och en känsla av dåligt samvete gnagde inom honom. Crabbe hade varit det närmaste en bästis Goyle någonsin haft. Trots att de kanske inte drog riktigt jämt nuförtiden, så hade de ändå hållit ihop ända från födseln. Folk talade ofta om dem som om de var en och samma person. Crabbe och Goyle tycker så, Crabbe och Goyle gjorde så. Goyle kunde inte hjälpa det, men han kände det som om han svikit den andra pojken. _Jag vill bara att du skall vara lycklig, _tänkte han. Och Crabbe var nog som lyckligast om han inte visste något om Goyles möte med Ginny. För att inte tala om Goyle själv, han skulle verkligen råka illa ut om han antydde det minsta att han träffat någon sådan som Flickan Weasley!

"Sätt fart på, Malfoy har inte hela dagen!" väste Crabbe när han tog täten ut ur sovsalen, genom uppehållsrummet och ut i korridoren. Goyle följde lydigt efter honom upp för trapporna tills de nådde sjunde våningen. Goyles hjärta började slå fortare. Det kunde inte vara ett sammanträffande! Malfoy måste veta allting, allt om hans relation till flickan Weasley!

"Crabbe, jag kan förklara …!"

"Bara håll käft, okej? Malfoy är säkert redan på dåligt humör på grund av ditt sölas!"

Goyle övervägde sina chanser. Han kunde springa iväg, men han kunde inte gömma sig för alltid. Dessutom skulle det vara det samma som att erkänna sig skyldig, vilket Goyle inte skulle göra ens för en miljon galleoner. Alternativ två var att neka, neka och åter neka, men om någon sett honom tillsammans med Ginny så var inte heller det en möjlighet.

Innan Goyle hann komma på någon fungerande plan var de framme vid statyn av Boris den Bortkomne. Malfoy var redan där. Goyle svalde och försökte att tvinga sina handflator att inte svettas. "Ni tog god tid på er." Malfoy såg surt på de två som var det närmaste bästisar han hade.

"Goyle ville inte stiga upp," förklarade Crabbe. Goyle sade inget. Han bara väntade på att domen skulle falla.

"Okej, lika bra att vi börjar," sade Malfoy raskt. "Jag har äntligen hittat en bra plats att gömma Saken på. Allt ni behöver göra är att dricka det här och sedan ställa er på varsin sida av korridoren med de här mässingsvågarna." Han viftade med två fickpluntor och trollade samtidigt fram två mässingsvågar.

Goyle stirrade storögt. Han kunde inte tro det. Hur kunde han ha glömt Saken och Planen? Det ända Malfoy talat om det här året. Goyle och Crabbe hade fått stå på vakt på otaliga platser, medan Malfoy fixade med Saken. Nu hade han tydligen hittat ett fast gömställe för den. Vilket ironiskt sammanträffande att det var på samma ställe som Goyle hade svikit sina båda Slytherin kumpaner. Han såg sig omkring, när han nu tänkte efter så såg han ingenstans där man kunde gömma en Sak. Inte för att han visste vad Saken var, kanske den var så minimal att den gick att gömma i en spricka? Lika bra att han slutade fundera på det, Goyle var uppfostrad att följa order utan att ifrågasätta dem.

Lydigt drack han ur fickpluntan och såg sin kropp förvandlas framför ögonen på sig. Polyjuice-elixir, det smakade skit och det var inte direkt smärtfritt att förvandlas, men just nu var han så lättad över att Malfoy inte upptäckt hans hemlighet att han skulle ha druckit vad som helst.

Klockan närmade sig oundvikligt åtta. Goyle hade spenderat hela eftermiddagen med att fundera hur han skulle komma iväg från Crabbe och Malfoy. Han hade ett tjugotal ursäkter på lager för olika omständigheter, men ingen av dem kom till nytta.

"Jag måste …" hade han börjat, men Malfoy hade genast avbrutit honom.

"Ja, ja ingen bryr sig Goyle!"

Chockad, och utan att veta om han skulle vara glad eller ledsen, hade Goyle lämnat uppehållsrummet. Nähä, ingen brydde sig, fint. Den nedlåtande kommentaren hade fått honom att för ett ögonblick glömma sin känsla av att vara en svikare, och stärkt honom inför mötet med Ginny. De skulle allt få se!

Men när han satte sin vänstra fot i sjunde våningens korridor hade den känslan för länge sedan ebbar ut och han påmindes om var hans lojalitet egentligen skulle ligga. Dessa möten var på många sätt förräderi. Ginny var redan där. Hon stod på samma fläck, i skuggan, som dagen före. Han försökte närma sig så tydligt som möjligt, för att inte skrämma henne. Det verkade som om han lyckades för hon knyckte sig inte när hon såg honom. Istället lyste hennes ansikte upp i ett brett leende.

"Hej" sade hon. "Jag visste inte om du skulle dyka upp."

"Hur skulle jag kunna låt bli att komma?" Hennes leende hade suddat ut all hans tvivel och han kände något inom sig, var det glädje?

"Jag har väntat på att få se dig," avslöjade hon. "Tanken gjorde min dag lättare."

Inombords sjöng Goyle. Hon hade väntat på att få se honom!

"Öh … skall vi gå någonstans, eller … någonting?" föreslog han försiktigt.

"Jag har en bättre idé!" hävdade Ginny och hennes leende blev ännu bredare. "Kom och se!" Hon vinkade honom med sig till den tomma väggen mitt emot statyn. "Blunda och gå förbi den här väggen tre gånger, medan du tänker på vad vi behöver!"

"En plats där vi kan vara ifred?" föreslog Goyle.

Ginny nickade ivrigt och tittade förväntansfullt på honom, men han rörde sig inte. Tänk om hon lurade honom? Kanske allt bara var ett korkat skämt för att få honom att se löjlig ut, trots allt hade han inte direkt varit vänlig med henne i det förflutna. När han inte rörde sig sade hon:"Okej, vi gör det tillsammans?" Hon räckte fram handen. Goyle tittade på den, menade hon verkligen …? Försiktigt placerade han sin hand i hennes och henne fingrar slöt sig om den.

"Tre gånger," viskade hon. "Stäng ögonen nu!"

Han blundade och följde långsamt efter Ginny. Hennes hand låg varm i hans och han koncentrerade sig så hårt han kunde på bilden av en plats där han kunde vara ifred med henne. Det var inte lätt, eftersom en annan bild hela tiden ville tränga sig på, bilden av Malfoy och Crabbes ansiktsuttryck om de hittade honom nu, hand i hand med Flickan Weasley. Alltför snart stannade Ginny och släppte taget om hans hand.

"Du kan titta nu," viskade hon. Han öppnade försiktigt ögonen, rädd för att han inte koncentrerat sig tillräckligt hårt på att mana fram en plats. När hans ögonlock var halvvägs öppen såg han dörren. Den var liten med rundad karm. Hastigt öppnade han ögonen helt och vred på huvudet. Ginny stod bredvid och betraktade honom.

"Damerna först," log han och gjorde en gest mot dörren.


	6. Kapitel VI

**DEL 6**

De kommande veckorna var olika något Goyle någonsin upplevt. Varje kväll klockan åtta smög han iväg till sjunde våningen och "Vid-Behov-Rummet" som Ginny kallade det. Hon väntade utanför och hand i hand gick de sedan förbi väggen tre gånger för att kalla på det magiska rummet. Därefter kunde de sitta i rummet flera timmar och bara prata. De pratade om allt mellan himmel och jord. Goyle kände en enorm lättnad när han umgicks med Ginny. Han fick vara sig själv. Han fick vara smart, men han fick också lägga fram sina alldra mest idiotiska tankar och hon skrattade aldrig.

När Goyle tänkte på Ginny tändes en liten gnista i hans mage och varje gång han var med henne kände han sig lättare och ljusare än någonsin förr. En kväll i Vid-Behov-Rummet hade han frågat henne vad det var. Hon hade tagit hans hand i sin och svarat: "Det är lycka Greg, lycka! Jag vet det, för jag känner samma sak, varje gång jag tänker på dig."

Hennes ord hade fått ljuset inom honom att svälla ännu mera. Han tänkte på alla gånger han trott sig vara lycklig. Nu, med facit i hand, insåg han att han aldrig ens varit nära lycka förut.

Under den första veckan hade Goyle jämt haft en liten klump av rädsla inuti sig, en rädsla att bli upptäckt, men han hade inte fått några kommentarer från varken Malfoy eller Crabbe. Malfoy verkade inte ha något annat i tankarna än Planen och Saken och i Crabbes värld verkade Gregory Goyle inte existera längre. Det gjorde ont. Han ville existera i Crabbes värld, mer än i någon annans, vilket var ännu en orsak varför Ginny var en sådan lättnad. Hon fick honom att helt och hållet sluta tänka på Crabbe. Det var något så spontant och vackert med henne. Också i sina handlingar var hon spontan och vacker.

Lördagskvällen en dryg vecka efter deras första möte, hade Ginny med sig något stort i en tygkasse. "Håll ögonen stängda!" beordrade hon när de kom in i rummet.

Goyle hörde hur hon drog ut något ur kassen och placerade det på bordet. Han motstod lusten att tjuvkika.

"Nu får du titta!" förkunnade hon efter någon minut. Goyle öppnade försiktigt ögonen och fick syn på en … ja, vad var det? Han tittade frågande på Ginny.

"Det är en grammofonspelare," förklarade hon. "Mugglarna spelar musik på sådana."

Goyle steg närmare och strök med handen över den mörka träytan. Det skulle ha varit ett mycket fint föremål om det inte stuckit up en stor, tratt från ena kanten.

"Vet du hur man sätter igång en sådan här?" frågade han lite skeptiskt.

"Åh, inte på mugglarvis," skrattade Ginny. "Men jag tror nog vi kan få den att spela ändå." Hon slog lätt på tratten med sin trollstav och stråkmusik började flöda från dess inre. Ginny sträckte fram sin hand mot Goyle: "Kom, nu dansar vi."

Goyle var på vippen att tvärt säga ifrån, men hennes lyckliga, lysande ansikte fick honom att ändra sig. Han kunde inte göra henne besviken. "Okej, kör till då, men jag kan inte lova att jag skonar dina tår."

Ginny log brett. "Det gör inget, jag kan inte lova att jag skonar dina heller."

Hon svepte Goyle med sig över golvet och han följde efter så gott han kunde. Det var lättare än han föreställt sig, bara att följa musiken. Ginnys fötter hotade heller aldrig hans och han lät musiken fylla hela sitt huvud, lät verkligheten suddas ut. Det ända som existerade var Ginny och musiken, i en fullständig, perfekt värld.

Medan tiden gick blev Malfoy mer och mer upptagen av Saken. Han kunde befinna sig upp till fem timmar i Vid-Behov-Rummet, medan Crabbe och Goyle höll vakt i varsin ända av korridoren. Ibland oroade sig Goyle för att han skulle stanna där så länge att Ginny skulle dyka upp, men på något sätt lyckades han alltid vara klar före klockan åtta.

"Nå, hur går det med Saken? Kommer du kunna laga den snart?" ville Crabbe veta en tisdagskväll när de just förvandlats tillbaka till sig själva efter att ha sett ut som Ravenclaw flickor i fyra timmar.

"Jag har ju sagt att du inte får ställa några frågor!" snäste Malfoy. "Du skall bara hålla käft och lyda order!"

Crabbe himlade med ögonen. "Ursäkta mig, då!"

Goyle sade inget, klockan var redan över sju och han ville få iväg Malfoy och Crabbe från sjunde våningen så snabbt som möjligt.

"Jag måste nog gå på toaletten," ursäktade han sig. "Vi ses senare ikväll."

"Det var länge sedan," sade Malfoy hånfullt. "Jag trodde nästan att du gömt hur man gör." Han skrattade och Crabbe stämde in.

Goyle försökte stänga ute deras ord så gott han kunde, men inuti honom fladdrade den där lilla känslan av lycka. De hade faktiskt rätt. Det var länge sedan han hade smugit iväg på toaletten under rasterna. Av någon anledning hade han inte funnit något behov av att stirra på det blanka knivbladet på sistone. Han tänkte på Ginny och kände hur lyckan svällde inom honom. Det fanns något annat också, något starkare än lyckan, men han kunde inte definiera det. Han smet in i ett toalettbås och lutade sig tankfullt mot väggen.

Med ögonen stängda försökte han frammana den fridfylla känslan Ginny alltid gav honom, men den ville inte infinna sig. Malfoys ord trängde sig in och Crabbes hånskratt ekade i hans tankar. Goyle kände sig tyngre än han gjort på länge. Det var oförklarligt hur hans såkallade vänners ord kunde såra honom gång på gång, trots att han borde ha vant sig vid det här tillfället. Det gick upp för honom hur patetiskt hans liv var och hur ynklig han själv var. Han var ett skämt, en obetydlig tönt, med ett ännu obetydligare liv. Varför ville Ginny ens träffa honom? Det var absurt. Hon var så igenom god och vacker och han var så stympad och mörk inuti.

En blick på klockan fick honom att inse att den var nästan åtta. Klumpigt klämde han sig ut ur toalettbåset och skyndade sig nerför korridoren. Ginny dök upp just som han svängde runt hörnet. Hennes ansikte lyste upp.

"Hej Greg!"

"Hej Gins" Goyle log och försökte framkalla den vanliga lyckokänslan, men den låg i kläm under något annat, något märkt och tungt. Var det verkligen rätt av honom att träffa henne så här? De tog varandra i handen och gick förbi den tomma väggen tre gånger. Den rundade dörren dök upp och det steg in, utan att släppa varandras händer.

I ett hörn stod en grön läder soffa. Tillsammans sjönk de ner i den och började det vanliga samtalet om vad som hänt det dygn de varit åtskiljda. Efter en stund tystnade Ginny. Hon tittade på honom med sina stora bruna ögon och frågade sedan:

"Vad är det som är fel?"

"Vadå?"

"Ljug inte för mig, det är något som trycker dig."

"Nå nej, jag mår bra, på riktigt!"

Ginny suckade. "Snälla Greg, bara berätta!"

Goyle satt tyst en stund. Han funderade hur han skulle uttrycka det utan att såra henne. Till slut sade han: "Jag är så misslyckad."

"Nej, det är du inte!"

"Jo, jag är en bedrövlig varelse, och du är så levande. Vi …"

"Vem har gett dig de här idéerna?"

"Ingen."

"Greg, lyssna på mig."

"Vi är …"

"Snälla, lyssna bara!"

Goyle tystnade och lyssnade, utan att veta vad han borde förvänta sig.

"Strunta i allt folk säger! De är inte värda din uppmärksamhet! Du är en underbar människa, du lyssnar på mig när ingen annan gör det och du bryr dig. Längst inne är du en vacker och god människa. Om du inte vore det skull jag inte … Greg, du är den bästa och finaste vän jag någonsin haft och vad som än händer så kan ingen ändra på det! Du är hela min värld!"

Goyle såg in i hennes bruna, djupa ögon och möttes av något han inte kunde sätta ord på. Han slogs av insikten att hon talade sanning, hon menade varje ord hon sade, och innan han hann tänka vidare på saken lutade hon sig fram och tryckte försiktigt sina läppar mot hans. Det varade bara i någon sekund, men det var tillräckligt för att vända upp och ner på hela hans värld. Långsamt reste han sig.

"Det är … Jag måste nog gå nu." Och med de orden vände han sig om och lämnade Vid-Behov-Rummet.


	7. Kapitel VII

**DEL 7**

Goyle hade ingen aning om vart han skulle ta vägen. Han promenerade runt i slottet utan att egentligen veta vart han var på väg, alldeles för upptagen av sina egna tankar. Hon hade kysst honom. Ginny hade kysst honom! Och han hade, gillat det? Visst hade han det. Det var inte därför han sprungit undan. Allt hade bara helt enkelt blivit för mycket. Han behövde vara ensam med sina tankar en stund. Det knöt sig i magen på honom. Han undrade om han borde gå tillbaka och förklara allt, men hans fötter valde att istället ta honom till uppehållsrummet.

Nere i fängelsehålorna anförtrodde han stenväggen lösenordet. Den försvann och avslöjade Slytherins uppehållsrum. Det dunkla rummet var nästan tomt, så när som på Crabbe och Malfoy. De såg upp när Goyle närmade sig.

"Var har du hållit hus? Var det kö på toaletten?"

Goyle bara stirrade dumt, som om han inte förstått frågan och slängde sig ner i soffan. Malfoy synade honom noggrant.

"Du ser annorlunda ut," sade han misstänksamt. "Är du sjuk eller något?"

"Jag vet hur vi skall pigga upp honom," sade Crabbe och log illvilligt. "Hör här! Den lilla skitungen Creevey, från Gryffindor, han lyckades förstöra min mässingsvåg. Imorgon tänkte vi söka upp honom och ge honom ett rejält kok stryk! Det blir väl kul, eller hur?"

Goyle såg in i ögonen på pojken han beundrat sedan innan han kunde gå och det var som om någon hällt en hink med kallt vatten över honom. Han förstod inte hur han någonsin hade kunnat se något beundransvärt i de där ögonen, för när han nu såg in i dem såg han bara elakhet och hat. Han tänkte på vad Ginny sagt, första gången de träffades ansikte mot ansikte: _Du skall inte låta dem trycka ner dig, hör du det? Stå upp för dig själv!_

"Jag tycker inte det verkar vara någon bra idé," mumlade han.

"Vad sade du?"

Goyle reste sig. "Jag tycker det låter som en befängd och idiotisk idé!" Hans röst var klar och tydlig och han kände sig starkare än någonsin förr.

"Vad har jag sagt om att föra fram avvikande åsikter?" väste Malfoy mellan tänderna. Hans annars så bleka ansikte var mörkt rött och Goyle hade aldrig sett honom fylld av så mycket undertryckt ilska förut. Goyle sade inget.

"Goyle, sätt ner dig, så kan vi glömma det här."

Goyle rörde sig inte.

"Sätt ner dig, annars … "

"Annars vadå?" utropade Goyle djärvt.

"Annars skall jag skriva till din pappa!"

En tryckande tystnad sänkte sig. Goyle tvekade två sekunder, innan han långsamt satte sig ner.

"Sådär ja, mycket bättre," log Malfoy. "Nu föreslår jag att vi går igenom morgondagens vaktschema och sedan kryper vi till kojs. Vi har en Creevey att klä upp imorgon!"

Goyle kände sig som den ynkligaste varelsen någonsin. Han hade misslyckats, han hade inte kunnat stå upp för sin åsikt. När han låg där, ensam i sin himmelssäng, längtade han mer än någonsin efter Ginny. Tanken på Gryffindor flickan fick honom att minnas smaken av hennes läppar och någonting varmt spred sig i hans kropp. Han undrade om hon var mycket besviken, om hon trodde att han inte ville se henne mera. Men hur skulle han kunna förklara vad det var han kände? Han förstod det inte ens själv. Allt han visste var att han ville vara med henne..

Lite före åtta kvällen därpå lämnade Goyle fängelsehålorna. Han hade letat efter Ginny hela dagen, men inte hittat henne någonstans, vilket kanske var lika bra, han visste inte om han ändå skulle ha vågat gå fram till henne. Hans sista chans var att hon skulle dyka upp vid Vid-Behov-Rummet. Oddsen var inte speciellt höga, han hade trots allt lämnat henne utan någon vidare förklaring kvällen före. Trots det kände han på sig att hon skulle vara där, att hon inte skulle ge upp utan en förklaring.

När han kom fram var det dock ingen där. Korridoren var alldeles tom. Goyle såg sig omkring, men han kunde inte se henne någonstans, så han satte sig vid statyn av Borid den Bortkomne och väntade. Klockan blev åtta. Den blev fem över och den blev tjugo över, men ingen Ginny dök upp. Goyles hopp sinade för varje minut som gick och halv nio bestämde han sig för att gå. Hon ville helt tydligt inte se honom mera. Han reste sig och tog ett steg framåt, bara för att springa in i någon som kom hastande från andra ändan av korridoren.

Det var Ginny. Han blev så glad att se henne att han slog armarna om henne och kramade henne hårt.

"Jag trodde inte att du skulle dyka upp!"

Hon slet sig ur hans omfamning.

"Det kanske jag inte borde ha gjort heller, men jag var i desperat behov av en förklaring."

Goyle såg på henne och försökte komma ihåg någon av de repliker han övat in under dagen, men inget dök upp.

"Jag … det blev bara … för mycket."

Ginny lade armarna i kors över bröstet.

"Så jag är för mycket för dig? Du orkar inte med mig?"

"Nej, vad jag menar är … jag vill ha dig och … " Så plötsligt gick det upp för honom. "Ginny Weasley. Jag tror jag är kär i dig och ganska rejält dessutom."

Goyle tystnade och drog ett djupt andetag. Han kände att han nog aldrig varit sådär ärlig mot sig själv förut. Ginny hade tårar i ögonen.

"Jag är nog rejält kär i dig också, Gregory Goyle," svarade hon med darr på rösten.

De suddade ut mellanrummet mellan varandra och slog armarna om varandra.

"Jag skall aldrig, aldrig göra dig besviken igen, aldrig. Jag lovar!" viskade Goyle in i Ginnys yviga hårman. Just då struntade han totalt i om någon såg dem. Det spelade ingen roll. Han hade Ginny hos sig och det var allt som betydde något.

"Det är du och jag nu, eller hur?" viskade hon tillbaka åt honom. "Och ingen kan ändra på det?"

"Ingen," försäkrade Goyle yr av hennes doft och den svindlande lyckokänslan i magen.

De förälskade tu var alldeles för upptagna av varandra för att se den robusta Slytherin pojke som kom smygandes längs korridoren. Även om Crabbe egentligen inte brydde sig så hade han länge undrat vart Goyle tagit vägen alla dessa kvällar de senaste veckorna. Han hade delat sina funderingar med Malfoy, som genast gett honom i uppdrag att följa efter deras tredje kamrat och ta reda på vad han sysslade med. Mera för att han gillade att ge order, än för att han verkligen brydde sig var Goyle befann sig, men Crabbe, som alltid funnit nöje i orsaker att reta Goyle, hade gladeligen åtagit sig uppgiften.

Och han hade fått reslutat! Aldrig hade Crabbe kunnat föreställa sig ens i sin vildaste fantasi att Goyle träffade en kvinna! Och Weasley-horan dessutom! Hon var väl den enda på slottet som var desperat nog att åta sig ett sådant psykfall som den korkade Slytherin pojken. Crabbe stod ett tag i skuggorna och följde deras konversation. Gulligt värre. Eller så inte! För ett ögonblick övervägde han att stiga fram där och just då, bara för effektens skull, men han satt på trumfkorten nu och tänkte inte kasta bort dem hur som helst. Malfoy skulle veta vad som skulle göras! Så med en sista blick på de två tätt inslingrade ungdomarna vände han och lämnade så tyst han kunde korridoren.


	8. Kapitel VIII

**DEL 8**

Goyle kunde inte låta bli att känna sig lite illa till mods när han gick upp till frukosten nästa morgon. Uppehållsrummet hade varit alldeles tomt när han återvänt kvällen före, trots att klockan bara varit tio. Det brukade vanligtvis vara fullt av läxläsande elever ännu den tiden. När han vaknat, samma tid som alla andra morgnar, hade sovsalen redan varit tömd på folk. Situationen var egentligen idealisk för Goyle, som helst bara ville vara ensam just nu, om han bara kunde bli av med den där känslan. Känslan av att något var riktigt fel.

Väl uppe i Stora Salen fick svar på åtminstone en av sina frågor. Slytherin bordet var fullt till bredden och det såg ut som om alla pojkar från fjärde klassen och uppåt samlat sig tillsammans med ett överraskande stort antal flickor. De såg alla på honom när han kom in och log retsamt, vilket Goyle inte brydde sig speciellt mycket om. Slytherin elever log nästan alltid retsamt. Han slog sig ner mellan Crabbe och Malfoy, vilka också de log, som om de delade en stor hemlighet, som Goyle inte visste något om. (Vilket de säkert gjorde också. De delade inte mycket med Goyle)

Med en grymtande morgon hälsning slängde han ner sig på bänken och började ta för sig av baconet. Han koncentrerade sig helt och fullt på sin mat och reagerade inte på att nästan ingen annan såg ut att äta något överhuvudtaget. Stora Salen fylldes efterhand av hungriga, sömndruckna elever från alla elevhem. Goyle fångade en skymt av Ginny när hon trädde in i salen. Hon mötte förväntansfullt hans blick och han undrade om han borde gå fram till henne, men innan han hann göra något avbröts hans tankegång av Crabbes röst:

"Ja, borde du inte gå till din rödhårige vän?"

Goyle såg upp och såg att alla vid Slytherin bordet betraktade honom med ett hånleende på läpparna.

"Jag vet inte vad du talar om!" mumlade Goyle och vände blicken tillbaka mot sin tallrik med bacon. Det var som att tugga gummi. Han kastade en blick upp och såg Ginny stå, med ett frågande ansiktsuttryck, halvvägs mellan Gryffindor och Slytherin bordet. Crabbe reste sig.

"Jag såg dig med den där Weasley igår kväll, eller jag trodde att jag såg er, kanske var det någon annan." Han hade höjt rösten och nu hade även eleverna från de andra elevhemmen titta upp för att följa med skådespelet. Goyle kunde fånga en skymt av Dean Thomas förvirrade blick.

"Var det dig jag såg?" frågade Crabbe. "För det skulle ju vara bedrövligt, skulle det inte? En sann Slytherin, som Gregory Goyle, umgås med en blodsförrädare och slampa, som Weasley."

Vid ordet 'slampa' hade Potter rest sig vid Gryffindor bordet. Goyle såg på honom. Vad hade han med det här att göra? Han hade aldrig brytt sig om Ginny på riktigt.

Crabbe reste sig och fortsatte, nu med ännu högra röst, så att ingen kunde undgå att höra hans röst: "Tror du verkligen hon någonsin skulle bry sig om dig? Hon bryr sig bara om hur många hon kan förföra! Jag hoppas, för din skull, att jag såg fel."

Goyle såg på Ginny. Hennes ansikte skrek att han inte fick tro på Crabbe, att vad de hade var mer än så. Under en sekund följde han alla de välbekanta dragen i hennes ansikte, från den lilla uppnäsan till det yviga håret. Han stannade en lite längre stund vid hennes läppar och mindes smaken av dem. Nu stod de flesta Slytherinarna upp, som för att stöda Crabbe. Han fortsatte igen.

"En äkta Slytherin, som du kan väl inte låta sig luras av ett så simpelt trick? Tänk hur det skulle kännas för oss, dina vänner, för att inte tala om din far!"

Goyle ville inte lyssna. Han ville bara försvinna tillbaka till kvällen före utanför Vid-Behov-Rummet. Då hade det varit så lätt att lova att han skulle stå upp för deras kärlek, vad som än hände. Här, framför hela skolan, framför klasskamraterna från Slytherin, var det en helt annan sak.

"Så, hur var det nu? Var det dig jag såg?" Crabbe vände blicken mot Goyle och såg rakt på honom. Goyle vek undan med blicken. Han visste inte vad han skulle säga. Uppe vid lärarbordet hade de flesta lagt ifrån sig sina bestick och följde nu oroligt händelseutvecklingen, tydligen osäkra på om de borde gripa in eller inte. Så med ens avbröts den tryckande tystnaden av Ginnys röst.

"Ja, det var oss du såg Crabbe! Eller hur Greg? Jag och Greg har träffats i flera veckor nu och vi har knutit starkare vänskapsband än någon av er andra Slytherinare någonsin kommer göra. Jag älskar honom, och det står jag för!"

Det gick en stöt genom Goyle när han hörde Ginnys ord. Han önskade att han kunde stiga upp och säga att han älskade henne också, men en blick rån Crabbe hindrade honom.

"Är det sant som hon säger, _Greg_?" Han uttalade smeknamnet med rösten dränkt av förakt. "Älskar du henne också? Har du träffat henne, bakom ryggen på oss, din familj?"

Medhållande rop kom från de andra eleverna i Slytherin. De hötte med näven mot Goyle.

"Du måste välja nu. Henne eller oss! Är vad hon säger sant?"

Goyle svarade inte. Han bara stirrade i bordsytan, på jakt efter en gnutta kraft. En gnutta mod, som kunde hjälpa honom ut situationen. Men inget dök upp och hand huvud fylldes av bilden av sin far, rasande med trollstaven höjd över huvudet. Han skulle döda Goyle om han fick veta. Han skulle verkligen göra det.

"Är vad hon säger sant? SVARA MIG!"

Världen saktades ner till slow motion. Goyle såg varenda ansikte i stora salen, vänt mot honom. Han såg ilskan i Potters ögon och förtvivlan i Ginnys. Hon hade redan gett upp hoppet om honom. Hon hade redan förstått vilken ynkrygg han verkligen var. Den lilla gnutta styrka Goyle ännu hade kvar försvann. Han såg upp på sina klasskamraters ansikten. De var alla suddiga, som om de inte riktigt existerade. Och kanske gjorde de det inte heller. Kanske var han, Goyle, den enda varelsen kvar i denna mörka djupa brunn av förtvivlan. Med ens visste han det enda sättet att rädda sin framtid.

Som genom en lång tunnel hörde han Crabbes röst.

"Gregory Goyle! Svara mig när jag frågar dig, har du träffat Weasley i smyg?"

Goyle skakade lätt på huvudet.

"Jag hörde dig inte?"

"Nej," viskade Goyle.

"Ursäkta?"

"NEJ! Jag har aldrig talat med henne i hela mitt liv, hur skulle jag vilja det? Vi är inte direkt lika värda!"

Han hade sagt orden stående, med rak rygg och hög röst, och så fort han avslutat dem blev Crabbes ansikte skarpt igen framför honom. Det hånlog, det äckligaste hånleende Goyle någonsin sett. Vad han hatade det där ansiktet, och vad han hatade sig själv. Han vände på huvudet och sökta Ginnys blick, men hon hade redan rusat ut ur salen. Potter rusade efter henne i full fart.

Långsamt satte sig Goyle ner igen. Crabbe klappade honom på axeln, men beröringen äcklade endast Goyle. Hans huvud värkte och han kunde inte tänka två ord efter varandra. Professor McGonagall och professor Snape var på väg ner från honnörsbordet med raska steg.

"Crabbe, följ med oss!" sade Snape kort.

"Varför ska- ?"

"Håll tyst och följ med!"

Crabbe reste sig och följde med lärarna. Goyle såg sig omkring vid bordet och fick syn på Malfoy, som satt ett par platser bort. Deras blickar möttes och för ett ögonblick verkade det som om Malfoy ville säga något, men sedan ersattes den främmande sårbarheten i hans ögon med den vanliga överlägsna attityden. Goyle återvände till sin bacon med samma ord ringandes i öronen gång på gång. _Jag älskar honom och det står jag för._


	9. Epilog

_**Look, if you had one shot or one opportunityTo seize everything you ever wanted in one momentWould you capture it or just let it slip?**_

**Epilog**

Goyle satt inlåst i sitt toalettbås. Han höll den darrande kniven ovanför handleden. Om han bara kunde trycka ner den mot sin arm kunde kanske tankarna på Ginny försvinna. Han hade varit utan henne i två timmar och han kände redan att livet inte var värt att leva. Hans liv var patetiskt, det hade det alltid varit, men nu var det mer patetiskt än någonsin. Han drog ett djupt andetag och sänkte kniven. Den gled lätt genom hans hud, djupare och djupare in. Så lyfte han den igen och stirrade på blodet, som rann ner för hans arm och fläckade ner hans Hogwarts klädnad. Han väntade att känslan av lättnad skulle infinna sig, men den gjorde det inte. Han kände sig bara om möjligt ännu tommare än någonsin. Ginny skulle aldrig vilja se honom igen. Det var förståeligt, vad han gjort hade varit förskräckligt, ett tecken på den rena ondska som vilade någonstans inom honom. Och det fanns inget sätt det kunde göras ogjort på. Han stirrade på kniven och en våg av ilska välde över honom. Frustrerat kastade han kniven över toalettbåsets vägg. Blodet rann fortfarande från såret på hans arm. Han var inte värd ett skit. Han kunde lika bra hoppa i sjön. Förtvivlat täckte för ansiktet med händerna och de salta tårarna blandade sig med blodet från hans arm och samlade sig i en pöl på golvet. En pöl som bevisade precis hur tomt hans liv var och alltid skulle komma att vara.


End file.
